Hello Beautiful
by Min Daae
Summary: A Song of Ice and Fire by GRRM. Set pre-series, Jaime/Cersei.


He caught her watching him from a window, and knew though he couldn't seen them when he met her bright green eyes. He didn't have to think before sheathing his sword and turning away from the man – whoever it was – he'd been sparring with.

"Ser-"

"Later," he said, brusquely, and left.

She was waiting for him; his twin, his literal other half. Her face was streaked with tears but nonetheless more fair by far than any other woman had ever been to him as she reached for him. "_Jaime._"

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her hair, feeling again the sense of wholeness being with her gave him. "I saw you watching. Impressed by my skill with a sword?"

She laughed, muffledly, and pressed herself against him. "Not that one. Come to me."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now." Her hand crept up his neck, slid into his hair.

"But father is here." His protest was weak, though, feeling his body respond. Powerfully. She smiled, and the way her emerald eyes glittered made his blood heat.

"That's why you're going to do me in his rooms."

That jarred him back to reality. "_No. _Cersei, that's not possible."

She stiffened in his arms and jerked away, turning from him violently. He could smell her hair as she twitched away from him, but her voice was hot with angry passion. "Don't _you _tell me what is and is not possible, Jaime!"

He let the silence rest, a moment, before asking quietly, "What happened?"

"The Mad King happened, that's _what._"

"Don't say that so loudly," he told her, sharply, his blood running suddenly cold. "And what do you mean?"

"You seem craven today," she snapped, "Do you too feel unable to protect your dearest sister, your _twin?_"

He crossed to her, seized her arm. "Don't say that."

She spun around and slapped him, hard. "Would you too tell me what I can and cannot do, simply because you have a cock between your legs? What right have you? What _right-_"

He kissed her. Pulled her close, tethered her arms, and pressed his mouth to hers, tongue pressing demandingly against her lips. They parted for him automatically, her body sinking warm and pliant into his arms. Before she could recover enough to fight, he let her go.

His twin swayed a moment before she caught herself, eyes snapping open. "You _bastard,_" she said, breathlessly. He laughed and she flushed, her color titillatingly high.

"You only say that because you know I'm right."

"You're insufferable."

"Yes. Would you have me any other way?"

"I'll have you several ways, as often as I like." She laughed and went to him again, hand raising to touch his jaw. "My Jaime."

"Am I to call you 'my Cersei' then? I doubt you'd take to that."

She pulled violently away from him again, turning to the window. "I belong to no one."

He tensed, hand drifting to the sword at his hip. "Does someone say different?" She scoffed.

"Yes. _Lord Tywin. _Gods, Jaime, but I _hate _being female."

"_I _like you better that way," he noted, mildly. She wheeled angrily on him, mouth half open, but he was losing patience and kissed her again instead. This time she didn't let him draw back, both hands seizing handfuls of his hair and pulling his head down again when he tried to straighten, hungrily seeking his lips. He gave them to her gladly, tongue playing teasingly with hers as he pushed her back against the wall.

"Jaime – gods – Jaime –"

"Never thought you were very religious, sister," he murmured, moving his mouth to her neck. She laughed, breathlessly.

"Only with you," she agreed, hands undoing his trousers and shoving them off impatiently.

"I'll take it as a good thing," he said with a hiss for her touch, and lifted her and her skirts impatiently, letting his hands slide up her slender thighs. She whimpered, softly, head thrown back, long white throat bared. "Maybe if you scream loud enough father will hear you from here."

She was wilder than usual, and he was rougher. Nonetheless, her howls when they came together were so loud that he half expected they heard her in Dorne. When they were done, it didn't matter that they were twined together on a stone floor. Her hands ran through his hair, elbows resting on his chest. "Jaime…what would you do for me?"

He smirked, just a little, eyes lazily half lidded. "Anything."

"Anything?"

He slipped his hand down between her legs, stroking with a finger. She bucked, surprised, and he grinned. "Yes. Anything."

His twin squirmed, resting her forehead on his. "No, I mean…"

Jaime didn't want to talk. There was an easy solution to that. He kissed her again, long and passionately. When she pulled away, her eyes were glittering again and he could feel her readiness on his hand. "Is that supposed to shut me up?" She wanted to know.

He grinned again. "Yes." She laughed, low and purring, and shifted to ride him again. "All right, Jaime. As long as you promise me…"

After she'd gone, he realized dazedly, pulling his clothes back on, that he couldn't remember what he'd promised.


End file.
